Which is better? To be locked in or out ?
by Zombielover86
Summary: Orange is the new black zombie style!
1. Chapter 1

**Which is better? To be locked in or out?**

**Ok so new story because I am in love with this show and considering no one else has done a zombie apocalypse I wanted to be the first!**

**This will hopefully be Piper and Alex centric with the other women thrown in aswell. Not really a fan of any of the guards but will probably keep Bennett for Daya purposes only!**

**I own nothing of course!**

Chapter 1

"What do you mean half of my staff aren't turning up?" Kaputo yelled into the phone, as a sharp knock came from the door. "Hang on! I don't care if they're sick! I'm running a prison here not a daycare I need guards!"

His patience was wearing thin as the voice on the other end of the line kept droning on about not being able to get anyone else there on such short notice.

"What do you mean just make do! I have over three hundred women here and less than thirty guards, how am I supposed to make do if the women riot?"

Hearing the beginning of another lecture on how to run his prison Kaputo slammed the phone back in to its holder. He let out a frustrated breath as the knocking continued.

Moving around his desk, he strides over to the door before ripping it open, barely avoiding hitting himself in the face with the force used.

"What?" He barked, coming face to face with Figs.

"Pleasure," She drawled, sliding around him and taking a seat at his desk. "We have a problem,"

"Yes I already know, we have no staff,"

"That's one of them, have you listened to the news this morning?" She asked bringing her cellphone out of her pocket, "Here, watch,"

Rolling his eyes, he snatched the phone from her hands and collapsed back in his chair.

_'Reports have been rolling in this morning, of a sudden sickened that is ravaging the country. No one seems to understand what's happening but death tolls are beginning to rise, we have a list of hospitals here that are currently full and are not accepting anymore patients; St Rosa's, West Memorial...'_

"So alot of people are sick, what has that got to do with anything in here?"

"Keep watching,"

_'Health Officials are advising people to stay in doors, to keep children home from school and to not go into work. The reports we are having also suggest that the people infected with this sickness are dangerous, if you see anyone just steer clear. Keep your doors locked and we shall make sure to report any further information we have on this ongoing illness,'_

"That was also broadcasted on the radio this morning, every woman in here has a radio. We need to control this situation in here, as you pointed out we are not equipped to deal with any of the women rebelling against the few officers we have. So for now the women can use the phones whenever they wish, visitation will be allowed for today but after that we are cutting it off until this problem is resolved," Fig told him, standing. "These are the orders from the Warden himself, leniency will also be given. Inmates will turn to each other for comfort rather than us so the no touching rule, as of this moment, is void. We will keep the dining area open 24/7 aswell. The Warden is hoping if we give them a slight sense of freedom the less chance we will have of chaos. As for the guards there will be two on each part of the prison inmates are and any others will be walking around keeping an eye on things and handling shift changes. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Miss Fig," Kaputo spat between clenched teeth.

With a flourish, she whipped the door open and walked out.

"Fuck!"

"Hey Vause!" Nicky shouted across the dorm, headphones in her ears. "Channel two!"

Alex immediately grabbed her radio, turning it to the station suggested she leant back and listened.

_'In the past hour the death toll has risen from 78 to 113, no one still has any idea what this illness is, wether it's a new strain of a virus to a terrorist attack. More reports of the infected attacking others has been set into us, they're attacking others with deadly intention. Doctors are saying that every patient has a bite or scratch wound, which they believe is how it is spreading. So we repeat do not interact with the infected, do not get bitten!'_

"What the fuck?" Alex muttered ripping her headphones from her ears.

"Inmates, Chapman, Vause, Nichols, and Morello please report to the visitation room,"

Choosing the ignore the cries of outrage from the other women about the news, Alex quickly exited the dorm with Nicky and Lorna.

"It's weird how they're still letting people in here with everything going on, last year when there was a stomach bug going round in here they locked the place down," Nicky commented entering the room before rushing over to her friend.

Other women were already in here, Alex spotted Piper sat across from Polly over on the far side and sighed when she saw here friend Jamie was seated at the table across from them. Things between her and Piper were strained at the moment but she was glad to see it wasn't Larry sitting there. She could handle the whispered superc****s but most definitely not the whispered words of love between Piper and her fiancé.

Seconds after Alex sat down, chaos broke out around them.

A woman lunged across the table at another inmate, her teeth sinking into there neck, Alex watched in horror as blood spurted from the wound soaking everyone near by.

Screams filled the room as others ran to help but we grabbed by other visitors.

Alex watched in rapt fascination, not even noticing when Jamie lept up and ran from the room.

Piper yelled for Nicky and Lorna, yanking on Polly's hand to move her behind her. Turning she used her free hand to grab hold of Alex's shoulder and yanked her up aswell.

"Come on!" Nicky hollered holding the door open,back into the prison.

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Which is better? To be locked in or out?**

**Thank you all for the reviews and favourites and follows! It means alot and I can't wait to hear what else you think of this chapter! xx**

**I own nothing still!**

Chapter 2 Piper's P.O.V

Nicky slammed the door shut as soon as the last one of us skirted through, muting the screams of agony from the other room slightly.

"What the fuck is going on? Seriously!" Nicky yelled, looking at each of us.

Nevermind the others I was stumped, never before in my wildest dreams did I think anything like that could happen. People were literally eating the faces of others!

"Where's your visitors?" I shakily asked, glancing around. Everyone in this hallway I knew.

"Some woman grabbed hold of Christopher!" Lorna sobbed, "I couldn't grab him!"

Nicky rushed to her, gathering her up in her arms. I turned away when I heard her whispering soothing words to her, feeling like I was intruding on something personal.

"Jamie booked it, as soon as she saw some other woman rushing out. I think she was at your table Nicky,"

"Yeah well most of my friends are cowards, " She sneered, shaking her head at Alex's words.

We all jumped back, as banging started resonating from the door.

"Block the door!" Nicky screamed, yanking Morello back away from it.

I peeked around the corner, through the window that looked into the visitation room and from froze.

Bodies lay strewn across the floor, while others were pressing up against the windows. There eyes were a milky white, almost as if they were blind, and blood was pouring from various wounds on there bodies aswell as there mouths.

Growling reached my ears next, the people began to slam themselves into the window smearing blood up and down it.

"Holy fuck," I spun around to Polly, her face ashen. "What do we do?"

"I...I ..." I stammered, how would anyone know what to do in a situation like this.

"We should warn everyone else," Alex whispered, finally glancing up to catch my eye. I should of known, no matter where we were or what we were doing Alex always had a plan.

"Fuck, let's just go then,"

"I love how the world looks like it's going to shit and I still feel like I'm being incarcerated," Polly whispers to me, as she clutches onto my hand.

"If I can walk down these halls, then you definitely can," I replied, her words bringing a smile to my lips even though we could very well be at deaths door.

We burst through the door, I expected there to be shouting and arguements going on but silence is all that greeted us.

"Right, I'm getting sick of this shit already." Nicky spinning to stand in front of us, with her back facing the dorm. "Who looked sick this morning? Cos that guy on the radio said that the people who were sick were dangerous and that they'd bit you."

"Oi loud mouth!" We all spun at the same time, seeing Red's head poking out of the closest guards watch station. "Get your asses in here now!"

Considering I feared Red more than any flesh eating maniac, I tugged on Polly's hand bringing her with me as I called over my shoulder, "You heard the woman!"

Walking in I resisted the urge to laugh as Red reached up and yanked Nicky down by her collar.

"Jeez Red, I prefer Nora's method of getting my attention! At least I have candy to follow!"

"Sshhh, listen," She hissed back, motioning for us all to get down.

Straight away everyone fell silent, as a chilling moan filled the dorm. I felt someone grip onto my arm and spun to face Alex, she looked terrified although something in her eye made me wonder if it was really for what had just happened or if there was something else. I used to be able to read her so easily, practically like turning a page in my favourite book but right now at this moment there was a look in her eyes ive never seen before.

I wrapped the hand that wasn't in a death grips with Polly in hers, trying to offer the little bit of assurance and courage I was feeling.

The sound of dragging feet slowly passed by the door making everyone collectively hold there breaths. Looking over at Red and Norma I instantly understood our warning was too late, what we had seen in the visitation room had happened in here aswell. How though was the question, Nicky had asked who we had seen that was sick this morning but I hadn't seen anyone. So how did it get in here?

When the dorm was silent again, we all slowly stood.

"What happened in here mom?" Nicky whispered, her arms tightening on Lorna.

"I don't really know, Luschek came in and just collapsed, some of the guards went over to check on him and we were just thrown back Into our cubes. They did CPR but then said he was dead, next thing we knew he had Healy around the neck and bit him!"

"The same thing happened in visitation, except it wasnt just one person." I replied, feelin the hair on the back of my neck rise. I felt like I was being watched, glancing around though I couldn't see anyone except for who were in the room with me.

"Chapmans right, people were just attacking each other like wild animals. Is anyone else thinking Taystee's over enthusiastic attitude to animal planet would come in handy right now or is that just me?"

"Seriously?" Polly snapped, glaring at Nichols.

"What?"

"Shut up!" I whispered harshly, that stalker-esque feeling cranking up,

"Chill out Chapm..." Red's hand clamped over Nicky's mouth cutting her off.

"Do you hear something?"

"No I just feel like someone's watching me," I crouched down by the door, wrestling my hands free while ignoring the warnings they shot at me.

Tunring the door handle as quietly as possible, I pulled it open enough to poke my head out. "Hello?"

"Piper shut the door!" Alex hissed behind me, grabbing the back of my top.

Pulling my self back in slightly, I froze as the sound of something hitting the floor in front of me echoed around the dorm. It sounded like rain drops.

The sound of something being dragged quickly joined in, as the tugs on the back of top got stronger.

"Holy fuck," I flew back in to the office, almost slamming the door.

"What is it?"

"Someone knows we're here,"


End file.
